Lucy
by Secret Saturn
Summary: "I gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today." Aang reflects on his decision, as he stands in front of Katara's tombstone. Fanfic/Songfic "Lucy" by Skillet.


Avatar: The Last Airbender Mini's

Presents

"Lucy"

A/N: Hey guys! So, a few things I need to say.

1: Yes, this is a songfic. The song's called "Lucy" By skillet, I highly suggest you listen to it. It's in italics by the way.

2: Please note that I know Katara's name is not Lucy. But I'm substituting. But I wanted to use this

3: I have watched the Legend of Korra, and I know this could never happen. But it's a fanfic, so please disregard the future and say to yourself, 'It's a fanfic'

4: About the song: There are different interpretations to this song. Some believe it's about an abortion, but others think its about a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. So, I will write this as a boyfriend girlfriend relationship (Aang/Katara).

5) Please Enjoy! Maybe a review? All criticism welcomed (but please be nice).

_Hey Lucy I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for awhile_

_I got some things I need to say_

"Hey Katara, happy birthday."

He kneeled down wiping off the leaves and grass off her granite tombstone saying:

**R.I.P**

**Katara of the water tribe**

**85 ASC-105 ASC**

"It's been 5 years, but I want you to know it still hurts."

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

"I wish you were here… I miss everything." A tear fell from his eye, rolling down and dropping on her tombstone.

"It's hard, but I'm getting through."

_Now, that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

"I had to choose between you or the world… and, I know the world was more important, but, Katara, you are my world."

-Flashback-

_In the mist of a civil war of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar team was called to settle it. Former Fire Lord Ozai and Azula had escaped, believed to had start the uprising, had teamed together once again, now standing before Aang and Katara, a two-on-two battle, with the civilians of the once glorified city, fighting against each other. Both teams out of breath from a hard battle already fought but it's not over yet. _

Ozai took a step towards aang, and aang took a left, and Azula steered Katara right, hopping over what was left of the deteriorating roofs, all caught on fire. Azula shot another fire ball at her, and she barely dodged. But her dress got caught on a nail, and she frantically tried to get her dress off of it.

"Well, well, looks like my lucky day." She took a steep and fire brushed out of her fists directly toward Katara's caught up dress, and Katara fell back, falling off the roof, but then grabbed the edge. She looked down at the pit of fire engulfing the ground, at least 5 feet high.

"I've been waiting for this day." She looked down with no pity, with a sneer smile on her finger, she stepped on her fingers, cause her fate to end quickly, as the flames engulfed her.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled, giving out a burst of flames towards Ozai to push him back, and Aang hopped towards her, and put out the flames with water.

But it was too late.

-End of Flashback-

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say you're name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I've got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

"Katara, I know I should've been there, forgive me."

Forgive me…

-Start the flashback again-

He fell on his knees, picking up her lifeless body, as it started to rain.

"Katara… no, you can't leave… Katara! Wake up! Katara!" He sobbed loudly over her. Everything they had was gone.

"Katara… forgive me…"

Forgive me.

-End of Flashback-

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live wit the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

He breathed, his voice now shaky, and a few raindrops began to cry with him.

"You loved the rain, up until your very last breath." The world is at peace again… the whole world… why am I not at peace with it?"

He wasn't able to move, if he even dared, even if it was cold, the pain wasn't enough to over throw the eternal pain deep inside that could never be healed.

"It should've been me."

_Here we are_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

-Aang's P.O.V-

Every night I see you in my dreams, your sweet laugh, your touch, your love. It's all so real, until the sting of morning's light reminds me another day, you're not here.

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

I hope to see you again. That I could just hug you and tell you how much I missed you. For now, I just hope you're happy.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you_

_In another life_

_In Heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye_

I'll never let you go, even that's not what you wanted. But I love you too much Katara, and maybe I'll never depart from you, when I depart from here.

_Now that it's over_

_I just want to hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see _

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I can't live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

I got up, still staring at her tombstone.

"Goodbye, for now."

_Here we are now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself_

_Today_

Her memories are the only warmth I have left in me…

_Me and Lucky walking hand and hand (Today)_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself_

_Today_

_-3__rd__ P.O.V-_

He walked away, cumbersome, staring at the ground.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name._

"Katara, rest in peace, my friend."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review?


End file.
